Overlord: Legend of the Blue-Planet
by Samarkand0
Summary: Blue-Planet: mention by Momonga in volume 1 when he accidentally got misinterpret by Demiurge that he want to rule that world. Not much is known about Blue-Planet but let see if his story is as interesting as Momonga. apologies ahead of time for bad grammar.
1. Chapter 1

Time: 2138 AD, unspecified date

Location: Jisatsutou- Maximum Security Prison, located 500 miles off the coast of old Tokyo Bay.

Ownership: Toha Heavy Industries

*clank*

*clank*

The sound of heavy footstep echo through the tunnel, iron chains and shackle wrapped around the ankle and wrist of a man in yellow jumpsuit. The man eventually reach a door, the door open upward revealing five large screen surrounding a metallic platform. A computer generated female voice resounded somewhere within the room.

"Prisoner, Step Forwards Onto The platform."

The man step onto the platform, the machine around the room begin moving, they removed the man's shackles and chains, two mechanical arms reached out from the left and right, clasping onto the man's arms and stretch them out, while two more mechnical arms clamp and tighten the man ankles, stretching and holding him in place.

The three screen appear, three men in black suit are shown. One of them, a man with a white beard and hair spoke.

" Convict 0908.

Murderer.

Terrorist.

Pirate.

Your charges are as follow: two counts of Corporation Espionage, one count of Corporate terrorism, two counts of corporate hacking, three counts of fraud, and six counts of public disturbance.

Therefore by the Authority Vested in us by the United Nation of Corporate Government...You are hereby sentence to 150 years on Saturn's Moon Enceladus, to which you will be forced to undergo surgery to make your body adaptable to the vaccum of space. However..."

The white hair man stop and another pick up after him. "...However, due to your cooperation in the apprehension of Earth Revival Society's leadership and their various cell. We, the committee are in agreement of allowing you the mercy of death. Thus, under section 567 , you are allow to choose your method of death and its condition. Convict 0908, Satei Chuuan stated your request!"

The man in the platform look up at the screens, with his fixating brown eyes, messy uncut black hair, the man look like young adult, 20 or 25 years old, completely betraying his real age, which is 34. The man spokes to the screens.

" My request for my death is that first, you will allow me to have a a last meal of sushi and sashimi, then you will let me access an VRMMRPG called Yggdrasil, it is about to be shut down soon, I want to play it again, there is nothing left for me in this world, and as for the method of execution, I choose death by electrocution, I wish to die while playing the game."

This time, the third man on the screen spoke. "We have review your petition the week before, and the committee have agreed at your request, however, your gameplay will be monitered and your death will be carried out as soon as the game shut down. Do you agreed upon this condition?"

Satei reply. "I agreed"

The white hair man declared " Then it is agreed, your last meal and death will begin on the last day of the VRMMORPG Yggdrasil. I must admit, it is quite an unusual request."

One week later, after Satei was fed his last meal, the warden took him to a white room. The room was white, even the floor was white, there are no furnitures anywhere save for a metallic chair, a table and black screen hanging from the ceiling, there a black cable connected to ceiling outlet, hanging like a rope, gently swaying even though there are no wind.

Satei sat down on the chair and the restraint clamped down on his leg and across his body, leaving his arm free, a man in white overall walk up to Satei and inject a syringe of nanobot into Satei's neck. The warden declared.

"Satei Chuuan. Japanese American, you are hereby sentence to death by electrocution, and as per your request, you will be allow to play Yggdrasil for one hour during which you will be executed as soon as your one hour are up. Do you have any last words?"

Satei stay silent while the warden gestured for the process to begin.

The man in white coverall pick up the black cable and removed the protective plastic covering on one end of the plug, revealing a plug that was roughly three centimeters across. A silver gleam blended with the liquid glittering of the slippery protective fluid. He held the cable in one hand and lifted up the hair on the back of Satei's neck with the other. The subdued glint there came from the man-made object embedded in the nape of Satei's neck.

With practiced ease, he opened the roughly-three-centimeter cover on the back of Satei's neck. The sliding motion exposed the socket hidden beneath it. He pressed the plug home, without any hesitation.

"..Ohh..." Satei sign while feeling light moving through his body, as though his blood vessels were filled with radiance. **  
**The room had not changed, but his field of vision was different now.

Several windows popped up within his line of sight, showing him the information flowing into the processor within his brain.

He began operating the CPU.

Someone from an earlier age might look askance at the strange gestures he was performing in empty space. However, his cranial CPU read the weak electrical impulses of his synapses — in other words, it was thought-controlled — and converted it into data.

His thoughts reached his supercomputer through the medium of the cable. The power came on, and a screen appeared in the black frame.

The man in white overall picked up a helmet that almost covered Satei's entire head as mandated by the computer laws, connected another wire to Satei's neck and linked it to the helmet, then put it over Satei's head. He then pull out another small cable and connect the screen on the ceiling to Satei's helmet. **  
**

Although it was supposed to be a full-face helmet, the camera mounted on the outside would transmit its video signal directly to the brain, so Satei's field of vision was still clear.

The neural nano-interface was a human brain augmentation which allowed it to function as a supercomputer — a super high-performance personal computer. It was essential for daily life, but sometimes they were used in crimes as well.  
 **  
**He noted the words that said recording had begun, and then he operated the console window floating near his hand. He opened several new windows nearby, then brought one of them near his hand and touched it.

The window he touched had the word Yggdrasil on it.

Soon, Satei Chuuan's real life would begin.

His eyes gleaming like a teenager at a theme park, Satei Chuuan clicked the window named Yggdrasil. **  
**

—The world changed.

His cerebral nanomachines began their computations, disrupting his field of vision and taking control of his voluntary nervous system, and everything changed. **  
**

An empty void extended in all directions — no, there were things sparkling in the darkness like stars — like space. Among them floated a gigantic tree that seemed to encompass everything. **  
**Part of his visual field flickered, and if he tilted his head to the side, he could see something. **  
**It was a monster.

The creature was made of stone, rocky outcrop of body, two long and massive arms hanging out at the side while two more protrude from the back, one short and one medium, the body of the creature look as if it was made by stacking granite stone on top of one another. A horn of stone protrude from the creature neck, if it could even be called a neck. The head has a big crack in shape of lightning split down the creature face. Blazing ember of fire glow within the eyes of the creature and through its mouth. From a far, the creature look like an avatar of pure brutality, in one of its arms it held a silvery shovel covered in intricated gold work. The shovel look more of a work of art than a tool or weapon. A tabard with scales made of white feather covered the creature mishapen body.

He was not at all confused or afraid by the inhuman being that had appeared out of nothingness. Naturally, it was because that creature was his other self, with which he was intimately familiar. Its name glowed in blue atop of its head [ Blue- Planet ]

He reached out a hand — and in the moment that he touched the stone creature, his point of view changed once more.

Countless lines of algorithms swept across his vision, and they vanished in an instant. They seemed to have some significance, but since he knew nothing about them, they were meaningless to him. Besides, not knowing them would not inconvenience him in the slightest.

However, there was one line that he recognized.

It was on the bar at the top of his view. If the number on the right did not reach 100%, the adventure would not begin.

With nothing to do, he looked at his hands. They were now bereft of flesh, with only rough texture of stone, inhuman hands with three fingers in its place.

He clenched his fists and opened them again. While the sensations were dull, it was close to reality now.

The number on the top row became the 100% he was hoping for, and several icons appeared. The one he selected was composed of a triangle joined to a rectangle.

In other words, the HOME button.

If he clicked it, it would in turn change shape into a bar that represented a waiting area. **  
**

The 1/30 on it represented that out of the maximum of 30 people, there was one who already there. He hid his growing excitement under his unmoving, stony face, and then touched it with a hand. After that, he selected YES when he was asked "Are you sure?" **  
**

—Beginning entry.

—Please stand by.

The female voice coming from beside his ear had a musical quality about it, and sounded like a human speaking. Of course, it was electronically generated.

Even people with good senses could not tell the difference. He knew that only someone like his friend, with excellent hearing — which his friend called "useless pitch" — would know about it. That piece of information came from that friend's elder sister, who told him about it in great detail.

While it was good that she told him that, she had no intention of hiding her hatred of the people who stole her job, so he looked back on that thirty-minute lecture — more of a protest, actually — with a small amount of dread.

Even if people with experience in the field knew it was pointless, he still believed in that rumor of the online world — that telling the voice to hurry up would let you into the game more quickly. Therefore, he said to the voice: "Let me in faster."

Part 2

The world of darkness filled with light.

It was a strange feeling — though he closed his eyes, it felt like they were still open — but after it passed, he found himself standing in a room within a building. The brief disorientation he felt as his mind switched over to a fictional world quickly faded away.

He carefully looked around his surroundings.

It was oval room, forty one chair in color of red and gold surround an intricately carve table of white marble stone, Satei looked around and he noticed something was missing, a staff which was suppose to be his guild's weapon was missing. Satei open up his guild roster list and saw that aside from him, there was one more. Ainz Ooal Gown guild master, Momonga. The location next to Momonga was at the guild throne room.

 _...well...this is interesting, he's still playing this game huh? I would have thought that he would have quit it a long time ago...well...should I pm him?...No...probably shouldn't it would be troublesome if those bastard decided to bother Momonga...I shouldn't brought him into my troubles, beside...I have another matter that I need to deal with._

Satei immediately set out to the 6th floor of Nazarick, the jungle floor, guarded by Aura and Mare, creations of the feared yet weirdly remembered Bukubukuchagama.

Satei's destination was the hidden treasure chest beside the Sixth Floor's Amphitheatrum.

 _...23:55:45...Shit...shit...I better hurry, I don't have much more time, hehehehe...oh you bastard who watching this...you really should have denied me my access, do you think a hacker like me wouldn't have a backup plan to bring you shit face corporate bastard down?...Hehehehahaha...with my secret weapon, I will be the one with the last laugh..._

Satei open up the chest, in the chest was various things, miniature mountains and buildings, and a fewweapon, Satei took out a ruby colored dagger, the metal shined with a sinister glow, if one look closely, one could see tiny bright lizard thing crawling all over the blade.

The flavor text of the dagger show [ **אמת** ]

[The weapon of truth, may your strikes struck your enemies heart true.]

Main Hand

9876 - 10764 Damage

\+ 2100 Stamina

\+ 1098 Agility

+800 Critical Strike

+698 Haste

+576 Versatility

Data crystal- Blank

Data Crystal- Blank

Data Crystal- Blank

Equip: Increase damage dealt by 50% of your stamina, and give 10% chance of invisibilly everytime your character suffer an attack

It was a rather expensive item, of divine tier. worth roughly 2 million gold in the Yggdrasil market. However it is now rather worthless since the game is finally shutting down.

Satei open up the mail box option and type in a character name, and he send the weapon to said character along with a letter explaining why he's doing it. As soon as Satei heard the sound *swoosh* of the mail being sent. Satei look up at the right hand corner and the hour shown

23:58:59

 _...ahahhehehehhahhaa...oh, you fucktard, oh you nature destroyer, oh you bastard who dare to impede us ERS in our grand crusade, now you will know despair, that weapon is a virus that will give you a blow that you will never ever recovered from, true I did spent years on acquiring and making of that weapon, and the years was indeed well spent...received it you fat money grubber fucker, received ERS grudge and our sacrifice. You think what you took down was our main organization, HA! it is nothing but a decoy, now we have all that we need bring your oppressive regime down. Fuck United Nation of Corporate Government!_

23:59:45

23:59:59

00:00:00

*clink*

As soon as Satei thought so, a intense pain shot out of his body, he can feel that intense burning pain and he screamed "ARRRGGGGGAARRGGGF!GGGRRGGH' the pain was unbreable, he gritted his teeth and all that he could not think but only feel that pain. Every cells in his body scream for mercy yet none seem to come. He can feel his nerves burning up, it was as if he was being boiled alive from the inside. While his blood boiled and he felt as if acid are running through his veins.

His skin felt like being stabbed by a thousands of needles, he could feel smoke rising out of the spores on his body. All this happen within the span of only 2 minutes.

And so, Satei passed from the world in pain by electrocution.

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

00:00:04

 _...huh..._

 _I'm alive? This...is..._

Satei look down and saw his stony hands, he spoke

"...what's going on?..."

It was definitely past midnight. The clock could not have gone wrong because of a system error. And more importantly Satei was sure that he was suppose to be dead, he remembered the pain and it made him afraid. Satei look up and found a sight that never in his entire life he though he would ever see. **  
**

Before his sight was land with grassy hills, the tall leaves swaying ever so glently in the wind. Next to the grassy plain was a forest, green leaves falling and the sound of nature was about. Satei could not understand, he was bewildered and collapse. That was when he got another shock.

* * *

Satei Chuuan

Ethicity: Asian

Gender: Male

Convict ID: 0908

Implants: Toha Heavy Industries BioELec internal connector.

Time of death. XX/ XX/ 2138 AD

12:00 AM

Location: Jisatsutou- Execution Room


	2. Chapter 2

Time: 2:00 AM xx/xx/2138

Location: Jisatsutou Prison- Sub-location: Execution Monitor, block C.

In a room adjacent to the execution room, two men engage in an conversation.

A man with white hair spoke: "...Did you got it?"

The other man reply: "Yes Sir. The mouse have taken the bait, not only were we able to intercept the data transfer, we also discovered the location of his comrades. It is quite nasty piece of work, Sir. If it had gotten out, it would taken us at least fifteen to twenty years to recover from the damages."

"...hmm...good work, Smith. I knew there was a reason that mongrel would request such an unusual thing. We've seen quite a lot of case during our days, but I never heard of a request like this one. Most of them always involved drugs, foods, or earthly desires, especially with the no hold no barred last request. Anyway, you think about it, it was suspicious, there's no way we would have gotten ERS down that easily."

"It is as you say, Sir. However, I must inform you of a rather strange occurence."

"...hmmm...what is it?"

"Sir. At the time of the server shutdown, we have discovered a strange anomaly, out of two thousand players that was online, including our deceased. Twenty eight character was found to have disappear."

"Disappear? Isn't that just meant that the data was lost due to the server shutdown?"

"No, sir, that is not what I mean. I meant that the avatar of these twenty eight players was just gone, and this included our recently-executed. We have Yggdrasil team working with us to ensure that the required data can be traced, however the moment that the server went offline, twenty eight avatar just disappear, no data, no record of them being logged out. If this was some error, then the main frame black box would have at least retain some kind of record. It was as if these character never existed to begin with."

The man continue: "Given the situation, I have take the liberty of sending a team of investigators to these player's location and..."

"And...what else?"

"Sir, the twenty eight of them were found and confirm to be dead. Brain dead infact, their brain have literally turn to liquid."

The white hair man lamented: "...that is troubling...do you think ERS are behind it?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. However we cannot discount that possibility."

"Very well...continue the investigation. Find out how these people died and how their death is connected to our mouse."

The white hair man continue: "Twenty eight dead maybe bad-press, but what investor hate more than bad-press is bad annual report. We'll be in for a hell of a ride if the ERS are behind this. Imagine the damages they can do with, they'll be holding almost everyone in the world by the throat."

The other respond: "Yes, Sir. I will do this to the utmost of my ability."

"Good."

The light in the room began to dim and the two men left through the door.

* * *

Location: the New World, Katze Plains

Timeline: 450 BA (Before Ainz), 50 years after the "Ascension" of the Theocracy Six Gods.

In the time that was Ainz Ooal Gown arrival, the Katze plains have suffered through endless bloodshed, it is haunted by the soul of the deads. However the Katze plains wasn't always a desolate haunted wasteland. There was a time when it was a field of tall green grass, ever so gently swaying in the wind. There was once a small forest nearby and small town of Dwarves, a colony if you will. In those day, demi-human and adventurer would come to this village have have their gear repaired and purchase fine craftsman work. It wasn't before long that this place and its prosperous riches attracted the attention of the Slane Theocracy. Under the guidance of their Gods, they lay waste to the town and forced the dwarven inhabitant into mines and labor camp to produce quality arms and armors for the Slane Theocracy growing army. The name of the town was E-Volundr. Men may have forgotten the crime of old, but Dwarves with their long life never forget, nor would they ever forget the creature that once rose from the great earth and laid waste to the city and the human who dare inhabit it.

Under the light of the twilight sky, with the setting sun in the distance, slowly sinking unto the great beyond. In the Plains, there was a cluster of stones, dark as obsidian, while yet if look closer, you can see star like glitter here and there embeded in the stones themselves. If one were to walk around, among the cluser of stone was a face, two eyes burning with bright ember fire, with the intensity of that of the sun. A crack in shape of lighting presented in the middle of the face, there was nothing that resemble a nose, but one can see that with that rough stone of a face, was a face of gentleness, it just ooze gentleness. The face spoke...well...more of a mumbling really.

"...I know I died...how is this possible?...is this one of those reincarnation novel theme?...then what am I?...I am me, I am my Yggdrasil avatar...why?"

The cluster of rocks begin to rise, forming up a creature with two leg, and four arms, a spire protrude from its back where the neck should be. The creature move its limbs, stretching toward the sky, every movement feel natural, it was as if the limb have always been like this.

Satei can feel the movement of all of his four arms, then he pat down his body, he can feel that vibration from the contact of the rock-like skin to another surface. he can feel and taste the clean air, unlike that of the air conditioning of Japan buildings, the air taste sweet, unlike the sour, dusty and acidic of the other world. He barely could believed what he is currently experiencing.

*thud*

*thud*

*thud*

While patting down his body, Satei discovered a rather important thing. All he's currently wearing was is starter brown pant and his vestment, he started to feel embarassed, and in that instant, something clicked inside Satei. It was a strange feeling, it was as if he know, but cannot explain it, but he know that if he focus within himself, he could access in character inventory, as well as able to measure the extent of his mana and health point. He can also tell that he can cast spells just like that of the game Yggdrasil.

Of course, the real shock came when Satei decided to have a look under his pant. There's a saying "Curiousity kill the cat." Curious, Satei grab the hemp of his brown pant and pull it up and what he saw was...

 **[..Please Standby...Processing Information...]**

 _...OOOO?OOO?...Nononono...NOOOO_

 _What the hell is this? !#!$ &&!?...OH MY FREAKING GOD_

 _..._ _.WHERE IS IT? &&^&!(*#&#!#?!WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?._

 _...ssshhhiiiittttt...Where's my junk, what kind of sick joke is this!?_

If there ever was a God, he must be a sick twisted, son of a bitch that may ever existed. In the place where sexual organ supposed to be, there was nothing, nada, zip, nothing that resemble a sexual organ of any kind. It was as flat as a plate of glass. Not even a hole.

In the sight of the new discovery, the rock-like creature panic and begun to scream incoherently into the night sky.

Thirty minutes passed by, the grassy hills echo the scream of agony, a bellowing of despair with a tone of fire and ashes resounding through the land.

Thirty more minutes passed by and in the grassy field under the night sky, the rock-like creature was kneeling face down, its two arms in the back swinging violently.

*grasp*

*hah...hah...hah...hah..*

grasping for a breath. Satei finally calm down and he began to analyze this strange situation.

he sat up, and begin to talk to himself, it was as if to confirm his existence.

"Ok...alrite...let's review what I know. One: my name is Satei Chuuan, I am a member of an organization known as ERS. Two: I was a Biotechnology professor at Hiroshiman Adcademic Institute of Technology. Three: I was found guilty of terrorism and sentence to death."

"...But then again, it wasn't entirely my fault I chose this path. Why...Why...must I be tortured so?"

The golden tear trickle down the creature rock-like face.

"Why did I decide to support them with their protest, I should have stopped them. Maybe thing would have turn out differently..."

Satei lamented.

Blessed memories and nightmare of the past flow to Satei's mind. He remember the Massacred of 1x/x9/2134. Satei was only suppose to observed and hand out water to the thirsty protesters, including half of his class students, they were protesting the enviromental damages and the destruction of Japan last forest by the Ishimaryu Corporation. What happen during that show him the truth of the world, it show him the true brutality and reality of his world. It was supposed to be a peaceful protest, until the security guard fired into the crowd. So many dead, including Satei's students. The protesters was gunned down in cold blood, and the crowd broke into a run for safety. The Exosuit security began to apprehending every and anyone they could get their hands on. They were grabbing people left and right. Satei was one of the lucky one, he was knocked out cold and woke up in a cell. A few day after the massacred, the news put out a story saying that the incident was caused by violent protesters and the Corporate security was only self-defending. And business continue as usual.

moping about, Satei wipe away his tear, and readied himself up.

"Well...no need to remember the past, what's done is done...hmm...which one of my guild mates said it "Do not mourn the dead for they are free, but mourn the living for they must continue to suffer."...Ah well, I can't remember...but I guess for now, my first task is to find out where I really am."

"Those trees in the distance...I wonder.."

Satei then begin walking toward the trees, it was a weird sensation, walking with four limbs, he can feel the thumping of the ground, he can feel the terrain, unlike the dull feeling in that of yggdrasil. These sensation made Satei wonder if he really is in an alternate world. Eventually Satei arrive at the forest edge. With one hand he swung against the trees.

and a row of them was cut, five to six trees, with thick trunk was smash through in half, splintering woods flying everywhere.

 _...these..trees...whoa...they feel so real...Yggdrasil trees don't act like that, I can even see the texture of the trees..._

This experience confirm Satei's suspicion, that he really is in another world. He should be jumping for joy right about now, although it is a shame about the other thing.

 _..Ok...so if this is real and this is another world, then why am I in my Yggdrasil avatar? If I am dead in the other world, then who am I? Am I still Satei or what? ARRGGG!...So many questions, I wish Momonga was here...I wonder...if he is in the same situation as I am._

After some thinking, the creature spoke out loud in a voice that resemble the sound of fire and ashes in the background. "This...World...Is not the Japan that I knew, Satei Chuuan is Dead. Then with this new opportunity, I shall henceforth use my name, [Blue-Planet] as the only name. .This land IS. MINE!"

 _...although...on the safe side, I should not be letting down my guard...this could still be a trick...a very expensive stimulation by the Corporate Government made in order to pry information out of me, I should confirm if this is truly real or fake...All Virtual Realities have a flaw, and I will find it, but if this truly is another world and I am truly another being, then I will make sure that the future that is Japan will never ever happen here. I will be its god...that aside...how strong is the beings in this world anyway?..._

* * *

70 km away from the forest where Blue-Planet is at.

A dwarf in mithril chain-mail, iron boots, with his battle axe was running through the tall grass field, the sound of hooves thumping the ground can be heard behind him.

*rustle*

*rustle*

*rustle*

*grasp..huff..huff..huff*

Stopping to catch his breath, the dwarf took look at the orange light from the distance, it was the light from torches. Soon his pursuer would catch up to him. then he would be really in trouble.

"Blasted Theocracy...By the Great Forge of E-Ieraha, why did this have to happen to me?"

The Dwarf continue to run, he was begining to regret his choices in equipment, he hate the heavy chain-mail, he could have settle for a baby-dragon hide leather set, he hate the Shield of Redgen, the first Dwarven king, it was so heavy, he could have leave it behind and run. Why did he have to volunteer himself to the elder for this retrieval mission? What did he have to prove? Was it love? Or was it for the honor of his clan, the Red Axe?

The dwarf was tired, and he thought:

 _..Ahhh...fuck it, by the Great Forge, deliver this soul unto your fire, born of stone, forged in fire, died in glory!.._

The dwarf took off his battle axe, he remember the first time he forged this axe under his grandfather guidance, it was a happiest memories of his life, he remember of using it to took the head of three goblin in one swing, he name this axe [Berretta]. Oh it was an axe worthy of a dwarf, the metal was folded at least thousand times using mana forging technique passed down by dwarven runemaster.

The axe was made from mithril, woods from an elder treant, added with a type of metal from the far easten land called "wootz steel" The axe has double edge, with a hole for fixing a shaft. The shaft is tied with a dragon leather sheet to provide a good grip. The cutting edge is invariably broad and the length of the shaft was about three to four feet, it had a strongly curved blade and a hammer-headed poll and was decorated with runes work. Lightning was its attribute.

Holding his axe in one hand and the Shield of Redgen in the other. The Dwarf mutter a prayer to the Great Forge and readied himself for his glorious passing. The Dwarf said:

"What A Day! Oh What A Day! It Is A Good Day To DIE!"

It was then that he heard a great howl in the far distance to his backs. It was a bellow of montrous sound, a sound of fire and ashes and for the first time in his life, the Dwarf felt fear, primal fear so deep, so fearful of a sound that made the dwarf litterally pissed himself. His teeth chattering, and his grip of the axe loosen, all his instinct was screaming at him to drop everything and run.

Run for your life, they seem to say. The dwarf gave in, but he found that his legs would not move, they were frozen stiff in place. It was maddening. the brain tell you to run while the body refuse to move.

The sound of hooves stop, and in front of the dwarf, screams of men was about. judging from the sound of the horses, anyone can tell that they were in fear.

One hour later, the bellow of fire and ashes stopped and the sound of men moving toward the Dwarf continue, but this time the Dwarf was no longer afraid of his pursuer, not after what he have experience, he steel himself up and screamed:

"AHRITE YA BASTURD! COME AND GET IT, IF I DIE I TAKE AS MANY OF YOU DOGS WITH ME! FOR THE GLORY OF THE GREAT FORGE!"

* * *

Equipment Listing:

[ Vestment of Sazarii]

Armor: +18797

Defense: +1678

Stamina: +5342

Wisdom: +9876

Intellect: +1567

Data crystal slot available: 0/5

Equip: unleashed a bright light, temporary blinding and grant 100% miss chance to your enemies for 10 secs.

cool down- 10 minutes.

[ Worn by the priests of Asgard, in service of the all Father Odin]

Tier: Divine

* * *

[Brown pant]

[tailored from an indestructible material, offering 100% protection against nake-ness and 100% chance of protection from public embarassment.]

+1 defense

+1 stamina

+5 elemental resistance.

Tier: Uncommon

* * *

[Berretta]

Type: hammer axe

Material: mithril, Elder treant woods, Wootz steel, dragon leather.

Inscribe rune: Lightning attribute

* * *

[Shield of Redgen]

[Shield belonging to the first Dwarven King]


End file.
